vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Takamagahara System
Summary Takamagahara System was the Supreme Program, that humanity arrived to and its aim was the management of the Boundary. It consisted of three Observers called TA, TB and TC. Takamagahara was based on the data that was collected when the original Boundary Interface Prime Field Device became the Eye of the Azure. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Takagamagahara System Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Two males and one female Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Self-Sustenance (type 1, 2 and 3 the need for sustenance due to being AIs), Intangibility (Scales from Amane, who was able to phase through Valkenhayn's strikes due to his nature as an Observer), Immortality (Type 1 and 5 to being observers, they cannot die from conventional means), Acausality (Type 1 unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Phenomena Intervention (It can create Phenomena Interventions), likely Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation (Is stated to control the flow of the boundary, which is filled with Seithr), Space-Time Manipulation (Has control over the loop of Space-Time) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Power Nullification (Is able to use its powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Phenomena Intervention (Can resist phenomena intervention) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Is made with the sole intent of being the replacement for the Master Unit, is capable of resetting an entire timeline for an infinite number of times). Able to ignore conventional durability with Phenomena Intervention. Speed: Immeasurable (Shouldn't be far too below the likes of Master Unit: Amaterasu) Durability: Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Can tank Doomsday). Immortality makes it difficult to kill. Striking Strength: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+, likely Low Multiversal (Is stated to have comparable power to Amaterasu, despite being inferior) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (They observe every timeline and possibility within those timelines.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Game Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:BFR Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Probability Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Madness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Arc System Works Category:Tier 1 Category:Data Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Machines Category:Paralysis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users